<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parillinen perjantai by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987368">Parillinen perjantai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, huumorisöpöstelyä</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ja sitä mukaa kun tosielämä raapi itselleen tilaa, Harry alkoi havainnoida jotain outoa ympärillään.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parillinen perjantai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kirjoitettu vuonna 2008 spurttiraapalehaasteeseen (raapale per päivä viikon ajan). Tää on tosi outo ja olisin dellannut tän jo ajat sitten jos tää ei olis osa FanFic100-haastetta xD</p><p> </p><p>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Mikä?</b><br/><br/><br/>"Juo! Juo! Juo!"</p><p>Harry yritti niellä ja nauraa samaan aikaan, tuloksena raivokas pärskiminen kaikkien lähimpänä istuvien päälle. Yleistä remakkaa.</p><p>"Melkein onnistui", Ron sanoi virnuillen ja hakkasi Harrya olkapäähän.</p><p>"Aika lähelle, joo", Harry vastasi ja virnisti lammasmaisesti. Hän ei ollut tottunut väkeviin juomiin ja oli jo melkoisen hiprakassa.</p><p> </p><p>Myöhemmin yöllä, kun suurin osa juhlijoista oli siirtynyt tanssilattialle (jopa luihuiset tanssivat suvereenisti rohkelikkojen seassa) ja Harry nuokkui pöydän ääressä Ronin kyljessä, hän oli ehdottomasti liian humalassa. Hän huomasi Ronin poskeen liimautuneen hiuskiehkuran, joka hänen oli aivan pakko siirtää pois. Ronin poski oli lämmin, kun hän koski sitä. Hän hämmentyi.</p><p>
  <i>Mikä minua vaivaa?</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><br/><br/><br/><b>Miksi?</b><br/><br/><br/>Pöytä oli sumua. Lasi oli sumua. Jopa lattia oli sumua, joten Harry päätteli olevansa melkoisessa laitamyötäisessä. Ronia ei näkynyt missään, niinpä hän suunnisti kohti patiota, vilvoittelemaan.<p>Askel, toinen, kolmas.</p><p>Matka oli valtavan pitkä, mutta kun raikas tuulenvire puhalsi hikikelmun kasvoilta, tuntui taival kaikkien kolhujen väärtiltä. Puskat pullottivat pariskuntia, ja Harry olisi pystynyt laskemaan ainakin kymmenen kaksikkoa, ellei olisi sotkeutunut numeroiden lisäksi myös askeleissaan ja kaatunut rähmälleen nurmen rikkomalle kivetykselle.</p><p>"Perkele!"</p><p>Oli vaikea yrittää ylös, kun kädet olivat kypsää spagettia. Onneksi joku tarttui vyötäisiltä ja auttoi hänet pystyyn. Ja jätti käden hänen ympärilleen. Harry vilkaisi hyväntekijäänsä.</p><p>
  <i>Miksi Colin tuijottaa minua noin?</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><br/><br/><br/><b>Milloin?</b><br/><br/><br/>Harry heräsi nurmikolta ja räpytteli verkkaan silmiään. Missä hän oli? Missä Colin oli? Mitä oli tapahtunut?! Hän koetti karistaa kumman tunteen, että oli sopinut tapaavansa tämän myöhemmin. Eihän hän sellaista tekisi?<p>Hän yritti kömpiä portaisiin, mutta löysikin itsensä jo toisen kerran katsastamasta maailmaa kastematojen näkökulmasta. Nyt kukaan ei auttanut häntä ylös, vaan pikemminkin painoi tiukemmin vasten betonilaattoja.</p><p>"Hei, Harry. Eikö sinustakin täällä ole aika tylsää?" Se oli Dennis. Oudon käheä-ääninen Dennis.</p><p>Harry pyörähti ympäri ja päätyi Dennisin päälle, käsi tämän housujen etumukselle. Dennis voihkaisi ja veti Harryn kiihkeään suudelmaan. Harryn silmät levisivät lautasiksi.</p><p>
  <i>Milloin Dennis on oppinut suutelemaan noin hyvin?</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><br/><br/><br/><b>Kuka?</b><br/><br/><br/>Harry liukui unesta valveeseen hitaasti, venytellen. Hän viivytteli, takertui väkisin viimeisiin polveileviin haavekuviin, veti niitä puoleensa ja koetti velloa unien syövereissä. Taistella pinnalle nousua vastaan. Hän puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja yritti sulkea muun maailman ulkopuolelle, pois pehmoisista höyhenunistaan, mutta taisteli hävittyä sotaa.<p>Vielä nopea kertaus ja suun maiskautus, ennen kuin silmäluomet värisivät jo liikaa kätkeäkseen taakseen yhtään mysteeriä.</p><p>Ja sitä mukaa kun tosielämä raapi itselleen tilaa, Harry alkoi havainnoida jotain outoa ympärillään. Jotain lämpöistä vierellään. Jotain karvaista kiinni kyljessään. Jotain raskaasti, unensekaisesti hengittävää toisella reunalla sänkyään.</p><p>Hän räväytti silmänsä auki ja päästi kirkkaan valon vihlomaan päätään.</p><p>
  <i>Kuka nukkuu vieressäni?</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><br/><br/><br/><b>Missä? + Miten?</b><br/><br/><br/>Se jokin karvainen tuhisi unissaan ja liikahti. Harry kahmaisi hipihiljaa rillinsä pöydältä ja laittoi ne päähänsä. Hän käänsi varovasti päätään, tuuma tuumalta irvistellen, valmistautuen pahimpaan. Tapahtumarikkaan edellisillan jälkeen vierestä löytyvä "jokin karvainen" ei vastannut hänen kuvaansa miellyttävästä aamusta. Ellei sitten kyljessäkuorsaaja olisi ollut...<p>"Koukkujalka!" Harry puuskahti tarkentaessaan katseensa punaruskeaan, vääräsääriseen kolliin. "Mitä sinä teet täällä?" hän kähisi ja työnsi vänkkyräisen kissan alas sängystään. Koukkujalka sähähti ja koetti raapaista häntä, mutta oli liian hidas. Se tipahti pehmeästi tassuilleen ja käveli häntä (ja nokka!) pystyssä ovelle ja maukaisi. Sitten se katsoi Harrya.</p><p>Harry huokaisi ja nousi ylös. Jonkun oli päästettävä kissa ulos...<br/><br/></p><div class="center">
  <p>o</p>
</div><br/><br/>Koukkujalka onnistui raapaisemaan Harrya sääreen livahtaessaan käytävään, mutta Harry ei oikeastaan välittänyt siitä. Edellisillan tapahtumat olivat paljastuneet pelkäksi uneksi ja hän oli niin onnellinen, että olisi voinut pussata Koukkujalkaa. Mitäpä pienistä verinaarmuista, näin miesten kesken.<p>Hän empi ovella hetken, mutta suunnisti sitten takaisin sänkyynsä. Tai siltä ensiksi näytti, mutta ollessaan oman sänkynsä kohdalla hän vain kiihdytti vauhtiaan ja loikkasikin puoliavonaisten verhojen lomitse viereiselle sängylle.</p><p>"Mllrähmähtäh?"</p><p>Harry kietoutui uniseen Roniin ja rutisti.</p><p>"Oli pakko herättää, kun tuli ikävä."</p><p>"Sepä kävi nopeasti", Ron mutisi Harryn kaulaan. "Kai se tarkoittaa, että ollaan loppuelämä yhdessä."</p><p>"Missä vain ja miten vain, kunhan sinä olet siellä."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>